Various winders have been proposed to facilitate the dispensing of viscous fluid material such as toothpaste, medicaments, grease, and the like, from a collapsible tube in which the material is packaged. These winders usually consist of a key having a slot provided in the key shank into which the crimped, closed end of the tube is inserted. The material is dispensed from the tube by manually turning the key to thereby wind the tube around the key shank, whereby the key shank provides a mandrel for winding and collapsing the tube thereon to thereby squeeze the material therefrom. With the introduction of collapsible tubes made of plastic, there has been a tendency for the tubes to return to the original un-collapsed state resulting in the tube unwinding itself from the key, thus requiring a rewinding of the key to dispense additional material from the tube. To prevent this unwinding of the tube, it has been proposed to provide the winder with a roller as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,696, dated Dec. 21, 1971, or a wire locking bracket as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,362. While these winders and associated locking or holding devices have been satisfactory for their intended purposes, they have been characterized by a certain disadvantage in that, by their construction and arrangement, the locking devices are connected to the key or mandrel and are adapted to bear against the wall of the collapsible tube during the wind-up operation, thus making it somewhat difficult to manually turn the key or mandrel.